


口腹之欲（下）

by MAGICFLORA



Category: ck - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAGICFLORA/pseuds/MAGICFLORA





	口腹之欲（下）

口腹之欲（完结）

* 吸血鬼丞✘皮肤饥渴症坤

天晓得这位除了上课向来都不参加各种活动的学长怎么就突然来了兴致要过来，黄明昊挂了电话跟其他人说根本就没人信，直到蔡徐坤进来了一个个表情才跟见鬼了一样，黄明昊跟他还算熟一点，忙往左挪了挪腾出一大块儿地方来让他坐下。

“....让学长坐中间吧？”

他们这些人分坐在桌子两侧，而黄明昊给他让了一侧最靠边的位置，还特意在两人间空出半个人的地儿，不曾想落在别人眼里倒像是刻意排斥了。

“不用了，我坐这儿就好。”

蔡徐坤拍了拍旁边尴尬的手足无措的年轻学弟，在他旁边坐下了。

几个学妹眼神似有似无的往蔡徐坤身上瞟，碍于他冷淡神色和不喜人接近的传闻又都不敢开口搭话，包厢里瞬间安静，几个懂得调节气氛的男生出来挑起话题，才又嘻嘻哈哈的活跃起来。

黄明昊红着脸在大家又开始闹腾的气氛中小声跟他道歉，从桌上倒了杯水放到他面前，偏头时候余光却瞥见他发白的脸色，像是不适到了极点，额头都渗出了汗。

“学长，你没事吧？”

蔡徐坤摇摇头，拿起水杯喝了口水，却压不下反胃般的呕吐感。

怪物试图融入平常人的生活只会显得更加格格不入，可范丞丞过的肆意自在如鱼得水，凭什么自己却偏偏非他不可？

“我....去趟洗手间。”

蔡徐坤丢下一句话就匆匆出了包厢门，留下其他人面面相觑，“学长怎么了？”

“可能不太舒服吧...”

一个女生小声感叹，“学长真的好高冷。”

“平时也没见他跟什么人有接触诶...”

这话让黄明昊猛然想起那天在学校走廊碰到过的高个男人，一打眼看上去明明是平易近人的，却在蔡徐坤看不见的地方露出那种可怕的神情，盯着自己的眼神像吐着信子的毒舌，警告着不要妄想试图觊觎他的私有物。

明明学长跟他那么亲密的接触就半点不适都没有啊。

正胡思乱想着包厢门又被从外面推开来，黄明昊顺着众人惊疑视线望过去，就见刚刚还在他脑袋里留下表里不一形象的高个男人站在门口。

一身妥帖黑西装衬的他身高腿长气势更盛，头发一丝不苟的拢在脑后，像是刚结束什么重要会议或晚宴的成功人士匆匆而来，连衣服都没来得及换。

架在挺直鼻梁上的银边眼镜因刚进门而起了层雾气，被他抬手一把扯下，没了眼镜遮挡而暴露出的锐利视线在包厢内扫了一圈，最终落定在黄明昊身上，

“我哥哥在哪。”

“他去洗手间了.....”

范丞丞下颌轻点，抬手看了眼腕上手表礼貌开口，“抱歉打扰各位，现在时间也不早了，我来接哥哥回家，大家不用等他了。”

带门出去后那副堪堪维持住的冷静外皮总算破裂开来，浮着淡淡青筋的手扯松领带，又脱掉得体西装外套才觉呼吸顺畅。

刚走到卫生间门口就见蔡徐坤慌张的低着头出来，路也不看就往他身上撞。

“蔡徐坤！”

范丞丞握着他细白手腕把人压在拐角无人的墙上，在他身前不断挣扎的人听到他的声音才停下剧烈反抗，抬头露出一张泛白的脸，眼眶通红嘴唇哆嗦着要他松手，

“你滚开....”

“我饿了。”

蔡徐坤从来不是他的对手。

无法拒绝对方过分诉求，还要承受单方面的性/事玩弄，现在连这副糟糕身体内里保护的柔软地方都被控制，这才是真正最悲惨的事了吧？

“我不想再跟你继续这种关系。”

不想明知道这是场交易却还沉溺进去，等到某天被抛弃了还要自己一人像个傻子一样舔舐伤口。

范丞丞抬手拨开他额前碎发，低垂眼睛里隐约透出淡淡红光，又一闪而逝，声音嘶哑如迷失在沙漠中多日的干渴旅人，“...哪种关系？”

“这种...唔！”

范丞丞低下头，恶狠狠咬破没有防备的人裸露在他眼前的肩颈皮肤，体内狂乱不安的涌动气息因为唇边馥郁温热液体而总算稍稍得到安慰，

“你说...哪种关系？”

猝不及防的疼痛让蔡徐坤说不出话，身体又是被抽干力气一样，背倚着墙面滑坐在地上，痛觉激发的咸涩液体不停的顺着眼角流下来。

范丞丞臂弯上挂着外套半蹲在他面前，食指抬着他下巴，沾染了鲜红血液的薄唇张合着像是面目可憎的魔鬼，

“跟我走，还是留在这里被人围观，你自己选。”

逐渐涌上来的情/欲烧红了蔡徐坤的脸，他歪着头胸膛起伏着喘/息，抬腿无力的踢着眼前人一尘不染的西装裤，“滚开....别碰我。”

“你这里可不是这样说的哦？”

范丞丞隔着裤子揉着他腿间已经有反应的性器，手指挑开他裤扣探进去，不远处走道传来窸窣脚步声和交谈声，蔡徐坤慌乱的咬住唇按着他的手，生怕被人发现了这样不知羞耻的自己，

“混蛋，别碰我....唔...”

范丞丞凑近到他耳边低声哼笑，手狠狠抓了把手中勃/起性/器，“要跟我走吗？还是你更喜欢在这种地方被人围观着高/潮?”

“...那边是不是有人啊？”

不远处传来越来越近的脚步声，腿间的手却还变本加厉的去扯他的裤子，蔡徐坤无力阻拦，上衣被轻松推到胸前，性/器也完完全全暴露在空气中，不知饥/渴的吐着粘液。

“不要...”

范丞丞扶着他肩膀防止他倒下去，语气冷淡反问，“不要什么？”

“不要..在这里...”

蔡徐坤抓着他领带埋头在他胸前，泛白五指因用力过度而开始颤抖，潮热气音带着哭腔断断续续说出求饶的话，

“...不要在这里，求你....带我走。”

话音刚落身上就落了层带着熟悉香气的西装外套，严严实实的盖住他所有淫/乱痕迹，而那脚步声也停在了拐角，进了卫生间没在过来。

蔡徐坤松口气，浑身无力的靠在他怀里，由着他给自己整理好纷乱衣物。

“你这个变/态...怪物....”

范丞丞把衣服披在他肩上，挡住那一摊刺眼血迹，胳膊揽着他后腰把人扶起来，“随你怎么骂，但别再想着离开我。”

腰侧的手力度大到像要把他捏碎，蔡徐坤蹙着眉转头，正撞上他看过来的视线。

“等等...”

“我等不及了。”

蔡徐坤被他半抱半拖着走，搞不懂他这么急躁干什么，“等等！..你傻吗！嘴上还有血啊...”

范丞丞这才停下来，不耐的拧着眉低头堵住他的嘴，直到嘴边干掉血迹被两人交缠唾液一并带进嘴里才抬起头，盯着明显已经呼吸不畅面色通红的蔡徐坤问，“好了吗？”

蔡徐坤刚点了下头就又被搂着腰拖走了，全靠宽大外套遮挡才不至于露出下半身羞耻反应，甚至头都不敢抬一下。

被带到旁边酒店也不过几分钟的事，还在电梯里范丞丞就按着他腰搂在怀里接吻，大腿挤进他腿间磨蹭顶弄着隆起性/器，蔡徐坤呼吸困难，舌根和嘴唇被吸的发麻，脑袋晕乎乎的反应不过来，回神时候已经进了屋被按在酒店柔软大床上。

范丞丞跪在他身体两侧，抬手擦掉他嘴边流出来的津液，食指和中指顺着微开牙关探进去，勾着里面软香舌头戏/弄挑/逗，直到蔡徐坤不适的蹙眉呜咽才拿出来，又带出更多津液，指头也都是湿漉漉的。

“好乖啊，不咬我吗？”

蔡徐坤涨红着脸，睫毛轻颤着抬眼瞪他，像一头被戳中心事无地自容的受惊小鹿，本该是纯洁的面孔却满是诱人的情色。

“你知道吗，”  
范丞丞单手扯开领带甩在一旁，解了顶上两颗扣子露出颈间痣，“每次你露出这种表情，我都想狠狠操/死你算了。”

“你说什么...”

蔡徐坤呆愣的看着他脸上隐忍神色，视线扫过他腿间才发现西装裤下蛰伏的性/器早就不知道什么时候有了反应。

怎么会...

“真以为我是性/冷淡啊，”

范丞丞俯下身子短促轻笑，拇指色/情的揉着他丰润柔软下唇，

“看到你的嘴时我都在想，这样软的唇如果含着的是我勃起的地方一定很舒服吧？可能会让我控制不住的抵着喉咙口就全都射在你嘴里，或者要射的时候抽出来射在脸上，精/液沾到淡粉色唇上也一定很好看。”

蔡徐坤偏着头躲避他的手，难以置信眼前会穿着得体西装的人能说出这种东西，耳根都因为他淫/乱话语变的通红，脑袋快要炸掉，催促着他赶紧逃开，远离这个外表斯文的变/态。

“滚...滚啊混蛋..”

范丞丞扯下他裤子，撑开他乱动的两条腿压在身侧，从床头柜里拿出润滑剂挤在手心，急躁粗糙的做着扩张，实际却恨不得直接挺身插进去，顶的蔡徐坤只会喘/息着呻/吟尖叫，再也说不出总让他生气的话来。

把手指从已经松软湿泞一片的穴/口抽出来，解开腰带掏出硬的发疼的深红性/器抵在那里。

尝过手指味道的饥/渴小洞违背主人意愿吸吮着龟/头勾他进来，范丞丞按着他腿根，抬腰深深顶了进去。

“啊！疼....出、出去....”

后面被撑的又涨又难受，蔡徐坤还没等喘口气又被拉了起来坐到眼前男人腿上，性/器一下进的更深，勃动着像要顶到他肚子里。

“呜..不、不要做了....”

手下触摸到的皮肤都在无意识的颤抖，范丞丞轻拍他后背，含着他唇肉温柔亲吻，

“不要怕我...”

那些事我只是想过而已，又怎么会真的让你去做。

“...我只是太喜欢你了。”

蔡徐坤愣了下，双手抵着他肩膀推开他，抿着被咬的红肿的唇，睫毛上还挂着泪水，“...你刚刚说什么？”

被推开的人仿佛才刚意识到自己已经吐露了心声，眼里闪过无措慌乱，转瞬又被刻意挂起来的冷恶表情遮挡过去。

“你不是早就知道了？”

范丞丞最怕从这张嘴里吐出的便是奚落他感情的话，掐着他腰两侧在那柔软肠/道里抽/插顶弄，直逼的他半句完整的话都说不出来。

“我、啊...我知....唔...”我知道个屁啊！

囊/袋拍打在屁/股上的声音混着性/器捅开湿滑肠/道的噗嗤水声，清晰的回响在房间里，蔡徐坤只觉刚才还酸胀难忍的地方渐渐有了快/感，让他腰都挺不直，只能任由范丞丞按着抽送。

“被一个不吸/血就活不下去的怪物喜欢肯定很恶心吧？”

“每次我碰你的时候是不是都恨不得把我杀掉？”

“可是没办法啊，”范丞丞把他推倒在床上，架着他的腿继续，服帖头发都垂了下来遮住他脸上难看的表情，“...我就是喜欢你。”

蔡徐坤快被他磨蹭体内腺体的快/感搞疯了，性/器不经抚/慰就射了出来，偏偏这人还在乱动弄的他想说句话都难办，只好夹紧体内硬/物，僵硬的红透着脸扭/腰迎合他的冲撞，总算等到他射出来才松口气。

“你能不能听我...啊！”

体内刚消停会儿的东西又硬了起来，蔡徐坤刚说了半句话又被翻了个身子，面朝下跪/趴在床上承受新一轮的撞击。

范丞丞铁了心不想让他说话，直做到他累的趴在床上喘着气不动弹才停下。

身上衣物早在混乱中都扔到了床底，上面还沾着不知道谁的白色精/液。

范丞丞好歹还穿着裤子，赤/裸着上身坐在床边，摸过柜子上遥控器关了空调。

床上趴着的人动了动，缓慢撑起酸疼身体坐起来，范丞丞低着头，余光里看见他移到床边，光裸的脚也落到地上，正一步一步的要远离自己。

“去哪？”

后穴里精液夹杂着润滑剂因为他动作过大而沿着光裸大腿留下来，简直跟失禁一样。

我现在这个样子还能去哪？

身侧手被冰凉的手紧紧握住，“你如果敢走，我.....”

蔡徐坤咬着牙抬起另一只手打在他侧脸上，泛红指痕清晰浮现出来后才又开始觉得心疼。

握着他的手更紧，脸上的表情近乎偏执。

“...不准走。”

蔡徐坤早该看出他不过是个纸老虎，表面的凶神恶煞只是用来掩饰他自以为见不得人的感情。

“你就不能好好说话吗？你不问，又怎么知道我喜不喜欢你？”

话问出口了，蔡徐坤才惊觉自己不过也是这样。

他们两个都是胆小鬼，是混在普通人里的两个怪物，互相舔舐伤口却连隐晦爱意都不敢说出口。

眼前人焦躁不安的揉着乱七八糟头发，握着他的手力度半分未减，仿佛在反复确认他这句话的真实性。

“那....那你...”

一句简单的问句也要停停顿顿半天，范丞丞以从未有过的慌乱表情结巴着问他，“你、你喜欢我吗？”

蔡徐坤弯腰，摸着他的脸轻吻在他唇上，在他期待又热烈的目光注视下开口，“喜欢啊。”

何止喜欢。

我像你离不开我一样，也离不开你呀。


End file.
